pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle Royal With A New Rivalry!
Story Jon, Typhlosion, Drake, April, Mary and Rotom-Dex arrive at Royal Avenue. They walk to the centre where there are loads of flowers. Jon: This place is beautiful. April: I agree. Drake: This is such a great place. Rotom-Dex: From the information I gathered, there is also a shopping mall here. April and Mary squeal. Jon: You had to mention it Rotom. Rotom-Dex: Sorry. Drake: We should all try the Pokemon Royal Rumble. April: I’m going to pass on this one. Mary: Same. Jon: Just you and I then Drake. Drake: Seems so. Everyone walks towards a big tall dome like building and enter it. There are a lot of people there. Everyone goes to a desk. Receptionist: Hey there, how can I help? Jon: Drake and I would like to compete in the Royal Rumble. Receptionist: Sure. Due to the amount of people today, you can only have one battle. Jon: That’s okay with me. Drake: Also with me. Receptionist: Right, then just fill in this form and we’ll get you on next. The receptionist gives Jon and Drake two forms each. They complete the forms and then give them into the receptionist. Receptionist: Right, all done. Jon: Cool, thanks. Receptionist: If your friends are spectating, then they should head upstairs. You two will be going through the main door just here and then you’ll be battling next. Drake: Awesome. April and Mary head upstairs and enter the seating area. April: Whoa! Mary: There are a lot of competitors. Jon, Typhlosion and Drake enter the main hall from the door the receptionist showed them. They all see the amount of competitors. Drake: There are a lot of them. Jon: Yeah. Jon, Typhlosion and Drake walk up to the arena and see a Mudsdale use Bulldoze and knock out its opponents, Gumshoos, Alolan Raticate and Miltank. The trainers return their Pokemon. Announcer: Jacob is the winner. Next we have Jon, Drake, Lucas and Rosa. The four mentioned trainers arrive on the arena. Jon: This is intense. Drake: Yeah, the atmosphere is different. Announcer: Now, only one Pokemon each, the first trainer to knock out the opponent wins. Please, send out your Pokemon. Rosa: Please, this will be a walk in the park. Rosa sends out Lucario. Jon: Lucario? Typhlosion. Typhlosion stands in front of Jon on the battle arena. Drake: Herdier! Drake sends out his Herdier. Lucas: Vikavolt! L'ucas sends out Vikavolt.' Announcer: Begin! Rosa: Swords Dance! Lucario uses Swords Dance and increases its physical attack a lot. Jon: Double Team! Typhlosion uses Double Team and creates a lot of copies. Drake: Herdier, use Wild Charge on Lucario! Herdier runs towards Lucario using Wild Charge. Lucas: Zap Cannon! Vikavolt uses Zap Cannon on Herdier, knocking him back to Drake a bit. Jon: Shuriken Blaze! Typhlosion throws fire shuriken’s at Herdier, Lucario and Vikavolt, with only Herdier dodging. Rosa: What kind of a move is that! Lucas: Air Slash! Vikavolt uses Air Slash and gets rid of all the Typhlosion fakes. Drake: Take Down! Herdier hits Typhlosion with Take Down. Rosa: Let’s finish this Lucario, use Force Palm! Lucario hits Herdier with Force Palm, causing a lot of damage. Herdier is barely standing. Lucas: Giga Impact on Lucario! Vikavolt uses Giga Impact on Lucario, which Lucario is unable to dodge and gets hit, but not much damage is done. Jon: Focus Blast! Typhlosion uses Focus Blast at Lucario, which grazes it. Rosa: This is just annoying. Swords Dance! Lucario uses Swords Dance and increases its power even more. Rosa: Now, Close Combat! Lucario moves super-fast and hits all the Pokemon with Close Combat, causing a lot of damage to all the Pokemon involved. However, only Herdier is down. There is a loud siren. Announcer: Lucario wins, Rosa is the winner. Soon, Jon, Drake, Typhlosion, Rotom-Dex, April and Mary are outside the dome. April: That was a good battle. Jon: Didn’t get much done though. Rosa, from the battle, walks up to Jon. Rosa: You are not worthy of Typhlosion. Drake: What? Rosa: I don’t like strangers, this is what you should understand. Lucario was at its best because we care for each other. Jon: Typhlosion and I care for each other too! Mary: They have been together for a super long time. Rosa: That doesn’t matter! I can’t see you and Typhlosion working together well. Rosa begins to walk away. Jon: Then battle Typhlosion and I properly! Rosa stops as Jon shouts this. Rosa: You want to battle me? Jon: You can’t make judgement call that quickly. Mary: I think a battle will be a good call. Rosa: One on one then. But you will fail. Jon: We’ll see. April: Where do you come from? Rosa: Kalos. Now, shall we? The screen freezes on Rosa. Narrator: After arriving at Royal Avenue, Jon and Drake took part in the Battle Royal as April and Mary watched. Jon and Drake went up against Rosa and Lucas, but Rosa and her Lucario defeated Drake’s Herdier fast and won. Outside, everyone met up with Rosa again but Rosa gave Jon the cold shoulder, along with his friends. Wishing to prove Rosa wrong, Jon challenged her to a battle, but she only wants a one on one. Now, with both trainers gearing up for a battle, who will win and who will show the better strategy? Find out next time. Characters Jon Spencer Drake Milford April Cass Mary Potts Rosa Jones Lucas Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion Drake * Herdier Rosa * Lucario Lucas * Vikavolt Category:Alola: The Next Chapter! Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Episodes